


World Domination; a Step by Step Guide by Izuku Midoriya

by Inkly_Noted



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Conquest, Dark Midoriya Izuku, Dominant Midoriya Izuku, Evil Izuku Midoryia, First chapter isn’t really a chapter, Izuku becomes very mean, Izuku isn’t nice, I’ll add tags when appropriate, Midoriya Izuku & Bakugou Katsuki Friendship, Multi, Overlord AU, Overlord Izuku Midoriya, RIP, Sinister Midoriya Izuku, Slightly Insane Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku, World Domination, Yeaaaaah He’s not bottoming here, You’ll understand why everything soon maybe — Freeform, but it will come soon, halp it’s 3am last day of Spring Break, in the future of course, it won't be immediately, kind of a prologue introduction thingy, lol, then make way for the romance ;), “Mistress” Todoroki Shouto, ”Mistress” Bakugou Katsuki, ”Mistress” Uraraka Ochako
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkly_Noted/pseuds/Inkly_Noted
Summary: Izuku Midoriya wants to be a hero.But then he has to be an Evil Overlord??He says fooey to that, but it seems the dark forces lurking in the black tower surrounded by forest have another idea...And so begins the steady decline of Izuku’s sanity. Rip.





	World Domination; a Step by Step Guide by Izuku Midoriya

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is gonna be a journey, please bear with me. The updates won’t be regular but I’ll do my best to make them good. Here’s some art I drew on my tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gh0stbeeee

Not all men are created equal. 

I learned that lesson at the young age of four when my former childhood friend turned on me, because of our DNA. Something akin to being dealt random cards in a game of Poker. 

It was beaten into me that very next day that those with power come out on top.

It wasn’t something I was proud of to have in my ideals. But it was fact. Everywhere on Earth— heck, everywhere in the entire universe it was survival of the fittest. If something had even the slightest advantage over another, it would ultimately be determined the victor. 

Maybe in another universe, I only had the first lesson stick with me, leaving me with only the perseverance to do follow my dreams regardless of what genetic cards I’m dealt with. Through thick and thin I would still cling onto my one true goal, and continue until life finally threw me a bone. 

Sadly, we are not in that universe.

No my friends, this is a tale of 

Anger, 

Hatred, 

Betrayal, 

Conquest,

And above all else, Revenge.

After all, “Evil always finds a way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short! ^^’  
> The next chapter is in the makings!


End file.
